


Dream & Reality

by soul_writerr



Series: The Morning After [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Rafael opened his eyes to make sure that this was real, that he hadn’t lost his mind from deep yearning and conjured something up in his imagination. He looked down, and saw Sonny’s messy gold and silver hair, his bright blue eyes looking back up at Rafael with pure adoration and heated want.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: The Morning After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584868
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	Dream & Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by and in the same universe as the fic I wrote before this one, Lost & Found. I'd say this could either be them waking up together that same day, or the next one, after the tie experiment. Whichever you prefer!

They were so tightly tangled up together, Rafael woke up the second Sonny shifted back into consciousness, his deep breathing changing into a deep and content sigh, the arm he had wrapped around the ADA tightening and pulling him even closer. 

Neither opened their eyes, but moved slowly to better settle in the position they had woken up in. Rafael pulled his leg further up in Sonny’s lap, most of his body weight on top of the other man, as he stretched his arm to better accommodate Rafael in his embrace.

Rafael blindly lifted one of his hands to rest on Sonny’s chest, and tilted his chin up until his nose was nicely tucked under the Detective’s jaw. He sighed again, and melted under Rafael. 

They fell back asleep like that. 

About forty minutes later, it was Rafael who groaned back awake, a rumbling that came from deep within his chest. Beneath him, Sonny shifted again, and the arm that had slipped from around the ADA’s shoulders came back around him. Rafael wondered if losing Sonny’s touch had been what had woken him. 

This time, it was Sonny who turned his head until he was nosing along Rafael’s hairline, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead and inhaling the smell of his shampoo. 

Rafael cracked his eyes the littlest bit open, and the first thing he saw was his bedside table clock telling him he was going to be late if he didn’t get up in ten minutes. He groaned again, louder this time, and squeezed his eyes shut in a failed attempt to pretend he hadn’t seen what time it was. 

Sonny chuckled lightly, and continued to press kisses on his face. It was so tender, so sweet, Rafael couldn’t help but sigh happily at the onslaught of affection.

He could get used to this; to sharing his bed with Sonny, to waking up all tangled up in him, to the Detective’s kisses and sighs and soft touches as he was slowly brought back into reality. 

And it was a reality that he had dreamed of for a couple years now. From the moment he had first seen the Detective, he’d imagined what it would be like to win his affection, to hold him close, to be held by him the way he was now, like he was something precious, something to be cherished. 

He had wondered what it would be like to be touched with so much devotion it overwhelmed him, the way Sonny was touching him now, turning slightly so his hands were free to explore Rafael’s naked torso as he continued to kiss him everywhere. 

Sonny was warm, his touches felt like a refreshing breeze on a summer day, and Rafael melted back into the mattress and allowed him in. In his home, in his bed, in his body, in his heart. 

He moaned lowly as Sonny moved his kisses to Rafael’s neck, nipping, licking, sucking, marking, as he went down and down, stopping only to give attention to his nipples before he continued on his lovely, dizzying path to heaven.

When Sonny took him in his mouth, Rafael’s response was a long hum, warmth enveloping him in a way that made him wonder if maybe he was still sleeping, wondering if reality really could be this good to him.

So Rafael opened his eyes to make sure that this was real, that he hadn’t lost his mind from deep yearning and conjured something up in his imagination. He looked down, and saw Sonny’s messy gold and silver hair, his bright blue eyes looking back up at Rafael with pure adoration and heated want, his pretty pink lips stretched around him sinfully.

“God,  _ Sonny _ ,” he heard himself say, his voice rough, and he let himself go. He let Sonny take him as he wished, to do as he pleased, because Rafael was done and over.

He was completely, devastatingly, impossibly in love with this man, and he was sure it showed on his face, on the way he moved under Sonny’s ministrations, on the way he babbled about how good he was, how amazing he made Rafael feel. 

He was positive it showed in the way he begged, wanton, in every pore of his being that screamed for Sonny as the other brought him up, up, up, and over the edge, smiling pleased when Rafael came back down to him, panting, and feeling stupidly sated in every way possible.

“Good morning,” Sonny whispered, voice used and scratchy. Rafael reached for him, pulling him on top of himself, taking the weight of him gladly. “You’re so beautiful,” he said sweetly, and took Rafael’s mouth without a care in the world. 

Rafael poured all of himself into the kiss, hoping it’d say everything he was too choked up to say himself. He hoped the way he wrapped his arms and legs around Sonny told him he never wanted to let Sonny go, that he wanted him to never leave, that he  _ wanted him  _ and everything he wanted to give Rafael _.  _

When Sonny pulled back and looked Rafael in the eyes, a bright smile deepening his dimples and making his eyes sparkle, Rafael knew he understood. And when Sonny kissed him again, Rafael knew he felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so HAPPY to have written this and hopefully this means the floodgates of inspiration have opened! I missed these boys so much )): 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! Your comments always make me squeal <3 AND can I get a lil kudo pwease *-* MWAH see you soon!!


End file.
